characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Dragon Ball)
Son Goku 'is the protagonist of the famous anime/manga series, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT and Dragon Ball Super. Background Goku was born on Planet Vegeta, named Kakarot. He was the son of the Saiyan Bardock, and was sent to Earth due to Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta. His mission was to destroy it, but he was dropped on his head and forgot it, when being adopted by Grandpa Gohan, not to be confused with Goku's son, Gohan. When he became an adult, and married his wife Chi Chi, and had previously mentioned Gohan, the Saiyan Raditz who was Goku's brother came to Earth. Together, Goku and Piccolo defeated Raditz, but Goku was killed by the attack. Many years later after the Saiyan Saga, on Namek during a battle with Frieza, Goku became the first Super Saiyan. Powers & Abilities *'Ki: 'Ki is the energy of life that is stored inside every living being in the Dragon Ball universe. Goku can manipulate his own ki for a variety of different abilities, like enhancing physical abilities, hardening his skin, creating force fields, defying gravity to achieve flight, or discharging it as blasts of destructive energy. *'Kamehameha: Invented by Master Roshi, the Kamehameha is when the user draws ki into their hands and then fires an explosive beam of energy. Many variations have been created like the Feet Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, ect. *'Dragon Fist': Goku makes a straight fist at the opponent, then when Goku passes through the opponent's stomach or chest, the energy of the fist will be massively amplified, with the ki also exploding into a Golden Dragon resembling Shenron. **'Super Dragon Fist': Same as the regular Dragon Fist, but with even more power after absorbing a Spirit Bomb. *'Instant Transmission': Goku locks onto a sensible form of ki and then instantly moves from one location to another. *'Invisible Eye Blast': Goku shoots invisible ki blasts from his eyes, however, he rarely uses this technique. *'Destructo Disc': Goku holds his hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled at the target to slice them in half. *'Solar Flare': Emits a flash of light to blind everything around the user. *'Spirit Bomb': Goku's ultimate attack, which he learned from King Kai. After gathering energy from every living thing around him, Goku can concentrate the energy into a ball of ki that possesses incredible destructive power. The Spirit Bomb is capable of destroying a planet if the user isn't careful, though people with a pure heart are capable of deflecting it. If the user's heart isn't pure, the move could possibly kill them if they attempt to use it. Goku can also absorb the Spirit Bomb's energy, supercharging him and granting him an incredible power boost. *'Hasshu-ken': This involves Goku moving his fists so fast that he seemingly has eight arms, allowing Goku to attack and defend much more efficiently. *'Penetrate!: '''By firing a Kamehameha at the ground with one hand, Goku propels himself at the opponent and punches through them with an energy-powered fist. *'Afterimage Technique': Moving so swiftly that that Goku's image is left behind, confusing the opponent. *'Healing': Uses his ki to heal others. *'Telepathy': Can read minds, eavesdrop on telepathic conversations, and converse with others through their minds. *'Telekinesis': Lets Goku lift objects with his mind. However just like the invisible eye blast, he rarely uses this ability. * '''Kaio-ken: '''A power-up that Goku learned from King Kai, which multiples his ki for a short burst, enhancing his strength, speed, endurance, and senses most commonly by two. The highest enhancement of the Kaio-Ken he has done was by 100. However, the Kaio-ken takes a toll on the user's body when used, possibly causing them severe damage if overused. * '''Evil Containment Wave': A technique that can seal anyone away by sucking them into a container with a special "Demon Seal" ofuda on it. The move requires so much of the user's life force to perform that those who use it are likely to die soon afterward, despite the success of the technique. The drawbacks of the technique can be negated if one posses enough power to use it without dying. * Zenkai: 'A Saiyan genetic trait, where they experience a massive power increase after surviving a fatal injury. Equipment *'Power Pole: An unbreakable magical staff that can extend and contract at an infinite rate. It was Goku's main weapon at the earlier parts of Dragon Ball. *'Flying Nimbus:' A magical cloud that serves as a mode of transportation for Goku, which can fly at speeds of Mach 1.5. Only people with pure hearts can ride it. Alternate Forms Ozharu.png|Great Ape Goku SSJ.png|Super Saiyan Goku PSSJ Goku.jpg|Pseudo Super Saiyan Goku SSJ2.png|Super Saiyan 2 Goku SSJ3.png|Super Saiyan 3 Goku SSJ4.png|Super Saiyan 4 Goku SSJG.png|Super Saiyan God Goku SSJB.png|Super Saiyan Blue Goku Super_Saiyan_Bunsen2.png|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku SSB_KK_Goku.png|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X10 Goku Goku_ssj_blue_kaioken_by_naironkr-dc2wntc2.png|Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken X20 Goku ultra.png|Ultra Instinct -Sign- Goku_kansei_migatte_by_hirus4drawing-dc48jh4enhanced.png|Mastered Ultra Instinct Great Ape When Goku still had his tail and when he stares into a full moon or absorbing 17 million units of Blutz Waves through the eyes he becomes the Great Ape: Ozaru. This transformation multiplies the saiyan's power by ten, another common occurrence is that Goku goes berserk in this form losing almost all sense of though because he never trained in this form like Vegeta or Nappa. Those in the Great Ape Form can also shoot beams from their mouth as a possible homage to Godzilla's Atomic Breath. Super Saiyan After reaching a high level of power and entering a fit of rage, the rank of a Super Saiyan was founded. The amount of times stronger varies by who you ask, In Daizenshuu 7 the form is said to multiply the Saiyan's power level by 50 times times its normal amount. Pseudo Super Saiyan (Non-Canon) The Pseudo Super Saiyan form is similar to the Super Saiyan form except for the lack of pupils, this form is around the strength of a Super Saiyan, however this form lasts nowhere near as long as a Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 After training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku acsessed his Super Saiyan 2 form, however gained only gained this form after death. This form multiplies all stats in the Super Saiyan form by 2. Super Saiyan 3 While training after death, he gained the form of Super Saiyan 3. This multiplies the Super Saiyan 2 form by 4. This form focuses on the utilization of ki in exchange for enourmous energy consumption. Super Saiyan 4 (Non-Canon) After regaining consciousness in the Golden Ozaru, Goku became His 'Final Form'. Goku regrows his tail as a side effect of being the biproduct of the Golden Ozaru and being the true secind step after a Super Saiyan, the Super Saiyan 4 form is 10 times the the power of a Super Saiyan 3. It also resists wishes from the Dragon Balls as whenever Kid Goku became a Super Saiyan 4, he went from a child, then back to an adult. Super Saiyan God With the power of five pure-hearted Saiyans, Goku was able to become a Super Saiyan God. This is the only transformation with a time limit; all Super Saiyan God's are immune to godly dark magic like Demigara's. The multiplier while unknown, should have to be at least by 20,000 as goku stated that even if Goku and Vegeta fused, they would be no match for Beerus Super Saiyan Blue After becoming a Super Saiyan while still retaining his godly ki, Goku can transform in to a Super Saiyan Blue, or Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. This form has enough power to be stronger than suppressed Beerus from when he fought Super Saiyan God Goku, but he is still weaker then Golden Frieza. Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken He can use his Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan Blue at the same time. Although, it initially had only a 10% chance of working and a 90% chance of killing him. Thus, Goku must maintain an extraordinary amount of focus when activating the technique in order to ensure its success. While using it, Goku was strong enough to move through Hit's Time-Skip technique. He has yet to master this technique. Back then, Goku could multiply the power of Kaioken up to ten times, but now he can push it to twenty times with relative ease. Ultra Instinct Goku has yet to learn how to use this form, but in this form he has complete focus during a fight, as he does not need to think with this form. It is a perfection of reaction. The form doesn't only increase his reaction time, he also gets a major power boost as he was able to keep up with Jiren, who before was able to fodderize Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken X20 like it was nothing. Feats Strength *Shook the Universe while fighting against Beerus in his Super Saiyan God form. *Accidentally knocks Chi Chi through a wall, tree and boulder with just a slap on the back. *Was able to train in gravity in 10x Earth's gravity(roughly 98 m/s2)and got used to it. *Can swing around 2 tons for a long time and can swing around 10 or 40 tons in his super saiyan form. *Was able to swing the Z-Sword in base form in the Buu Saga, as the Z sword was so heavy that not even the Kais can lift it. *Said to imply to easily kill Dabura and hasn't seen him in full power. *In Dragon Ball Super, his training causes huge craters. Speed *Was able to fight against Beerus normally before water hit the ground in his Super Saiyan God form. *In the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament when Tien uses his Solar Flare Goku easily runs up to Master Roshi, Takes away his glasses and comes back to his exact location before the light goes to where he was originally as a 15 year old. *Reacted to a relativistic Kamehameha and it's way out. *He and Vegeta fight so fast that they cannot be tracked through By Ki. *Was able to lay a punch on Hit when Hit froze time for a second. Durability *Tanked a flame attack that can melt marble. *Walks out of pod as if nothing happened after it makes a humongous crater in the earth. *Could take a bullet to the head with no harm at the beginning of the series. Skill *Was offered to become the guardian of the Earth in Kami's place. *Killed King Piccolo. *Helped stop the Saiyan invasion of Earth. *Defeated Frieza, an intergalactic tyrant that has taken over multiple worlds. *Defeated Fat and Kid Buu. *Can mimic several different attacks after seeing them once. *As a kid, single-handedly defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army. *With the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10, surprised Beerus, but he still stated that it wouldn't make a difference *Eliminated Nink, Comfrey, Chappil, the Trio de Dangers (Lavender, Basil, and Bergamo) (w/Vegeta), Kefla (Caulifla & Kale fused together), Zirloin, Zarbuto, Rabanra, Anilaza (Koitsukai, Panchia, Bollarator, & Paparoni) (w/Vegeta, Gohan, Android 17, & Frieza), & Jiren (w/Frieza) (took him down with him alongside Frieza) in the Tournament of Power. Weaknesses *He thinks battles are no fun if he has a huge advantage, so he normally lets his foes use their full power, like he did with Frieza. *Besides his base form and the Kaio-Ken, Goku cannot use the Spirit Bomb in any other form because the Super Saiyan forms make the user no longer pure of heart. However, he can enhance the power of the move if he transforms after the Spirit Bomb is done. *Kaio-ken has a chance of killing him if he overdoes it. *Incapable of breathing in Space. *Despite having shaken the universe, he can still be killed by planet level attacks. *Limited amount of ki. *Never got a formal education. Fun Fact *Kakarot, Goku's birth name, is named after a "carrot". *Superman's Son Jon Kent is a fan of DBZ as seen by his Goku poster in his bedroom. *In Japan Goku is voiced by a Woman. Category:Characters Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Ki Users Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Staff Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Martial Artists Category:Completed Profiles Category:Telekinetics Category:Shueisha Category:Mascots Category:Forcefield Projectors Category:Team Leaders Category:Toei Category:Funimation Category:Speedsters Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists